


Daydreams

by femmenoire



Category: Cold Case
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmenoire/pseuds/femmenoire
Summary: Scotty and Kat have a complicated relationship... in his dreams.





	Daydreams

Scotty is traditionally the kind of guy who gets a good, doctor recommended, 8 hours of sleep a night. Definitely no more and rarely any less.

So when he walked into the office with dark circles and heavy bags under his eyes, he wasn’t surprised at the shocked looks on everyone’s faces. Clearly he looked like death warmed over… but worse.

“You alright there Scotty,” Vera said with the kind of wary enthusiasm only a good gossip can affect.

“Yea,” he replied with a shrug. He tried to hide the grimace of pain at the stiffness in his back. “Just a rough night’s all.”

“Yea?”

“Yea… I, uh… my neighbor just had a baby. It was up crying all night.”

He’d been practicing the lie since about four this morning. When the sun started to brighten the sky outside his window and he realized that he’d essentially spent the entire night tossing and turning, too afraid to go to sleep, he’d known a cover story was absolutely necessary.

“Ugh,” Vera grunted. “My apartment has paper thin walls too. You should get some of those headphones that cancel out noise. Or at least put some music on to drown the little monster out.”

Mission accomplished.

“Yea, I’ll do that,” Scotty said, pulling out his chair.

He pried the top from his paper coffee cup and stared into the inky black abyss for a second, before he realized he was dozing again. He blew on the drink and took a tentative sip to test the temperature. It wasn’t scalding so he took a deep swig. His mouth and tongue numbed instantly, but he could feel his neurons firing to attention; definitely a worthy sacrifice.

About halfway through his coffee he was well on the way to feeling like a normal person again.

And then he heard it.

***

Kat Miller rarely laughed in the precinct, but when she did the sound bounced off of the walls and spread throughout the building.

Almost everyone loved Miller’s laugh because it was infectious. It sort of made the stark, gray building seem a little less sterile and cold. You could almost forget it was full of thieves and rapists and murderers… allegedly.

But today, it raked Scotty’s nerves, and he ground his teeth at the sound.

Normally, Scotty didn’t pay too much attention to Miller’s laugh. But this morning was different. When he heard her voice echoing down the hall, his stomach started to clench and his dick swelled.

“Not now,” he whispered harshly into his cup before downing the rest of the liquid.

***

“So you and Bell doing anything special tonight,” Lily Rush asked Kat in a sort of girlish gossip-y way that didn’t seem to fit either of their personalities.

“Yea,” Miller said, “we’re gonna lock ourselves in his apartment with enough food and wine to make it till Monday. Veronica’s spending the weekend with her dad and I don’t want to waste this opportunity.”

“You still with that weird ADA,” Vera said, powdered sugar from his donut coating his top lip and speckling his tie.

And just like that, girl time was over.

“You know you got something on your tie,” Miller said.

Vera smudged the sugar around with his thumb but didn’t quite manage to get rid of it.

“That good,” he asked.

“Yea,” Lily said. “You look great.”

“You alright Scotty? You don’t look so good,” Kat said in a voice that washed over him and stroked him to life.

***

He’d never felt anything this wet before. The minute his tip touched her warm folds he thought he’d come right then and there. But he fought back the urge and pushed all the way, balls deep inside her.

She moaned his name.

His eyes were closed. He was too scared to look down at her. Too afraid that she’d disappear, that this was all a dream.

She moaned again. “Oh god Scotty.”

He peaked his right eye open. And there she was.

Her lips spread in a salacious “O”, red and swollen.

His dick lurched inside her.

She reached a hand up to caress his cheek, while she looked deep into his eyes. He pumped his cock insider her, faster. So fast he had to slow down or else he would come long before he planned. Long before she did.

But her eyes never wavered. They were soft and brown and trained on him the entire time, through every forceful push and muscle clenching slam into her body.

That’s when he knew this was a dream.

And if he wasn’t sure, he’d have figured it out when ADA Curtis Bell appeared.

He was already too far gone to pull back. Too deep to wake up.

This is what he’d been avoiding for the past couple of days.

But it didn’t matter now. He was already deep into this fantasy. Deep into her.

Might as well just let it happen, he thought as his palm closed around her small, firm tit and Bell leaned down to slip his tongue into her mouth.

***

A lot of men dream about threesomes. It’s their ultimate fantasy.

Two women willing to do anything to please their man.

But how many men dream about another man inside their woman? Very few to none.

Definitely not Scotty Valens.

Especially because Kat was not his woman.

But here he was, dreaming about sharing Kat with Bell.

And enjoying every minute of it.

***

Kat was not the kind of woman to submit to any man’s whims, so Scotty was not surprised when she took control of the situation.

Even in his dreams, she had to be on top.

But he didn’t mind.

His dick hit her cervix and he gulped back a moan.

She rode him like she did everything else, with conviction. Her breasts bounced with the effort and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching up to grasp her nipples.

And pull. Hard.

She let out a deep, guttural cry.

Just then Bell’s hands snaked around to caress Kat’s waist.

He lowered his head and began kissing her neck.

She reached back to grip his head, pressing his mouth firmly against her flesh.

She was panting loudly.

Her pussy clenched around Scotty’s dick and he cried out.

Bell’s hands snaked down her stomach, in between her legs. He pressed a finger against her clit and then rubbed it in tiny circles.

“Oh my god,” she all but screamed, and then collapsed onto all fours.

She locked eyes with Scotty, licking her lips. She never stopped bouncing up and down on his dick.

He raised his head to kiss her and almost exploded as her teeth scraped against his bottom lip.

When Bell entered her Scotty could feel him between the thin membrane separating her pussy and her ass. He slowed down to allow him to slide deeper inside.

Kat’s eyes rolled into her head, her mouth opened but she could only croak out a strangled moan when both men started pumping into her in a slow rhythm.

“Do you like that,” Bell whispered. He was gripping her shoulder to keep her bent over.

Kat opened her eyes and stared into Scotty’s.

There was no shame. No confusion. Just pure, brazen lust.

“Yes,” she moaned into Scotty’s mouth as she kissed him. “Ahhhhh.”

It was too much to take.

He wanted to hold out a little longer. He wanted to make sure she came. But the vibrations of her groans and the way her tongue slithered against his sent Scotty over the edge.

His release was hard. He grunted into her mouth as his seed spilled into her, warm and wet.

She ground her pussy down on him and Bell continued to slide in and out of her.

Kat’s eyes locked on his.

“Are you serious,” she said in disbelief.

***

Scotty bolted awake at his desk.

“Wha-” There was a piece of paper stuck to his face. His mouth was dry, but Scotty could feel the warmth spreading across his lap.

“You need to go home and take a nap Scotty,” Kat said. “What are perps gonna think about the Philly PD when you’re here having wet dreams at your desk?”

“No… I- I- That’s not. I haven’t been sleeping well. I wasn’t.”

Her lips spread into a smile as she started laughing loudly.

Impossibly, the blood started to flow steadily to his groin and his dick started to spring to life. Again. Nestled in his soiled boxers.

“I’m just kidding Scotty,” she said. “But seriously, it did kinda sound like you were moaning. Go get some sleep. You’re no good to anyone like this.”

He smiled and ducked his head, willing his dick to settle down.

“Yea, maybe you’re right,” he said, avoiding her gaze.

“You ready to go?”

It was Bell. The sound of is voice made Scotty’s stomach churn. He closed his eyes and silently begged the universe to kill him now.

“Yea,” she said, grabbing her purse.

“He Scotty,” Bell said with a hard slap on Scotty’s shoulder.

“Hey.” His voice cracked. He could feel the blood rushing to his face.

“You alright there buddy? You don’t look so good.”

“Um…”

“He can’t sleep,” Miller said nonchalantly.

“Oh. I hate when that happens.” Bell reached out to grip her waist and Scotty bit his lip.

“Yea… I’m gonna go grab a nap in the break room. Or… maybe I’ll just go home.”

“You sure,” Bell said. “You’re welcome to come with us.”

“What?” Scotty couldn’t stop himself from yelling. His face flushed a deep red.

Kat raised her eyebrows in confusion.

“I mean, no. I shouldn’t. I’m not hungry. I need to sleep.”

He wanted to get up and run away, but the bulge in his pants kept him glued to his chair.

“That’s probably a good idea,” Kat said.

“Next time then,” Bell whispered, already pulling Kat towards the exit. His arm around her waist, his hand resting on the soft curve of her hips.

***

Alone in his bed, Scotty gave himself over to his fantasy.

As his palm closed around his dick, he closed his eyes.

She was on her knees and Bell was pumping into her from behind.

“You ready,” Bell asked him, smoothing his hands across the soft skin of Kat’s back.

“I-”

Kat’s lips curved into a grin and she licked her lips.

Scotty dropped to his knees in front of her. His fingers delved into her hair and pulled her mouth to his dick, as it bobbed, fully erect in front of her face.

“We’ve been waiting for you,” she said, just as her lips engulfed him.

***

He knew it wasn’t right, these dreams.

Miller was his friend. Sometimes they were partners. And no cop should think about their partner like this. It was... distracting.

But he couldn’t help himself.

Ever since that day in the interrogation room, he couldn’t think of anything else but her. Or, more accurately, them.

So just for this moment, just this one time, he gave himself over to the situation and pumped his fist along his dick while he dreamed about the wet warmth of her mouth as she bobbed up and own his dick, her sucking in tune to Bell’s pumping inside her.

He was too deep down the rabbit hole to turn back now.

 


End file.
